mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Supreme Lord Wotonn Odenshield
Write the text of your article here! =Supreme Lord Wotonn Odenshield= Supreme Lord Wotonn Odenshield Lord Orrhon and Lord Whonjon Odenshield are two twine,younger brothers. Odhinn, Hoelnir, and Lodd-yhurr Odenshield Ghalmeath Sarkhon kept himself informed about the affairs of the 9 worlds with 2 faithful ravens: Hungrenn and Munmenn. The birds' names mean thought and memory respectively. Because of his ability to see the future, Odin knew that Ragnarok (the end times) would manifest. Gathering to Valhalla heroic warriors from earth, who were slain in battle, was the only policy he could see would enable humankind to survive and not be overtaken with the forces of chaos. Powers and abilities As King of the Norse Gods, Odin possesses superhuman strength, durability far greater then a normal Asgardian, along with resistance to all Earthly diseases, some resistance to magic, and courtesy of the Golden Apples of Idunn, a greatly extended lifespan. Odin is capable of manipulating the Odin Force - a source of magical energy - for a number of purposes, including energy projection; creation of illusions and force fields; levitation; molecular manipulation, and teleportation. In battle Odin carries the magical spear Gungnir ("The Spear of Heaven"), an artifact made of the metal uru, that can be used to channel the Odin Force, it does not have a worthiness enchantment. Even wiithout the Odinforce it can still match Thor's hammer in battle. Once a year, during the Asgardian winter, Odin must undertake the Odinsleep for 24 hours to regenerate (and is closely guarded as he is vulnerable during this period), although he can be wakened by potent spells. Valkyries were originally thought of as dark angels of death, who soared over the battlefields like birds of prey, meting out fate in the name of Odin. Chosen heroes were gathered up and borne away to Valhalla, the heavenly abode of Odin and the other gods. Valkyries are Odin's daughters through Freya, and form an all female military squadron known by any of the following: Odin's Battle Maidens, Shield Maidens or Chosers of the Slain. Creation The three brothers are the first generation of the Æsir who slay Ymir ending the primeval rule of the race of giants (and can be compared to the three brothers Zeus, Poseidon and Hades defeating the Titans in Greek mythology).[citation needed] To the first human couple, Ask and Embla, Odin gave soul and life; Willjonn gave wit (intelligence) and sense of touch; and Ve gave countenance (appearance, facial expression), speech, hearing, and sight. The names given to Odin's brothers in the Völuspá are Hœnir and Lóðurr. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Vili_and_V%C3%A9&action=edit&section=2 edit Triad In Proto-Norse, the three brothers' names were alliterating, *''Wódin, Wili, Wé'' (Proto-Germanic *''Wōdinaz, Wiljon, Wǣhaz''), so that they can be taken as forming a triad of *''wódz, wiljon, wǣhaz'', approximately "inspiration (transcendent, mantic or prophetic knowledge), cognition (will, desire, internal thought that leads to action) and numen (spiritual power residing in the external world, in sacred objects)". 'fury'") Odin (pronounced /ˈoʊdɨn/ from Old Norse Óðinn), is considered the chief god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard. Homologous with the Anglo-Saxon Ƿōden and the Old High German Wotan, the name is descended from Proto-Germanic *Wōđinaz or *Wōđanaz. "Odin" is generally accepted as the modern English form of the name, although, in some cases, older forms may be used or preferred. His name is related to ōðr, meaning "fury, excitation," besides "mind," or "poetry." His role, like that of many of the Norse gods, is complex. He is considered a principal member of the Æsir (Norse Pantheon) and is associated with wisdom, war, battle, and death, and also magic, poetry, prophecy, victory, and the hunt. =Sons of Odin= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Jump to: navigation, searchFor the Manowar EP, see The Sons of Odin. Thor, Baldur, and Váli Only three gods, Thor, Baldur, and Váli/Bous, are explicitly identified as sons of Odin Sons of Óðinn Baldr and Meili Víðarr and Nepr Váli, Áli Þórr and Hildólfr Hermóðr, Sigi Skjöldr, Yngvi-Freyr and Ítreksjóð Heimdallr, Sæmingr Höðr and Bragi